ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Roar! A Cat Burglar Bares Her Fangs
Locations After running 2 other people around all day, I think we can safely say that none of these ??? pop behind any weight doors/altepa gate. forgot sig--Kaiselius 20:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Where? Uhh, where does this fight take place? Currently seems to be a gap of information between Mission 9 and 10... --Thala 21:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) chamber of the oracles --Keitarou 22:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Testimonials Always, always, ALWAYS state your levels. - We now have no clue what levels people were below the "fight explanation" tag... Easy solo 99 Mnk/Dnc with oatixur. 1 minute, 47 seconds. Chakra once, waltz III once. Went straight for Nanaa Mihgo, ignored everyone else. ~Zazhi, sylph Easy solo as 99DRG/RDM. Had level 110 gear on, total -14% DT plus Phalanx. Most of the mobs' attacks missed or did 20-80 damage (Bopa Greso used Evisceration and missed with every hit.) Ended fight at 45% HP without healing. Korvana (talk) 11:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Easy solo today as 99BST/49DNC. Used DipperYuly and had 2 pet PDT -10% axes. Used 2 Pet Food Eta biscuits. Killed the goblins in a random order that I forget. Didn't really worry about the summoned mithra. DipperYuly attacked Nanaa from the front while I stayed behind. I avoided taking serious damage from King Cobra Clamp and pet took the brunt of the damage. Lost today as 99BST/49DNC. Used Gooey and had the PDT -10% axes. Gooey took a whole 90 damage from King Cobra Clamp while I ate 1000+ and got killed from paralysis; I was merely in the wrong place (ie: in front of Nanaa Mihgo, even at a fair distance off, about the range of the Fight command), and forgot to use Reraise at the start. Easy Duo 99DNC/49NIN and 99BLM/49WHM, keep tank healed and dull out paralyna when necessary, sleep all adds. Easy Fight. --AngryKitty 07:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 99 BST/any dw class. Start your fight by having your pet fight Nanaa Mihgo from 17.5 yalms; Ignore others. Note if your pet engages any other target, everyone else will come after you; Snarl will not help in this case. Attack her from the back after you sent your pet in from the front. Don't even need heals. I suggest a pet with aoe TP. 85PLD/42WAR. Returning player, new character, so my gear was okay-ish. Capped skills, and I stacked Magic Damage Taken % and HP gear, and used Carbonara and Reraise. Summoned Kupipi, Tenzen, Lion II, and Prishe II for goblins. Died near entrance, then summoned Mihli Aliapoh, Joachim, Tenzen II, and Lion II. Went again and focused adds as soon as they spawned. Saved Rampart for 2nd add. Fought her again by entrance in case I died, faced her away from trusts. Was still a close fight with less than 300HP out of almost 2k remaining while being stunned, but had tried MANY times since hitting lv.75 using different strategies. Was really happy to finally down it. Don't think it can be done at a lower fight w/o using a different job or subjob. She only summoned each add once before dying. --Dwolfwood 20:04 July 4, 2016 (CT) Fight Explanation, What you can expect Just wanted to open up that the fight is not an "easy win", nor it is something you will be able to cakewalk through. The strategies used, and your party, however can make it easy. This fight is "easy" in the same regard that the ACP11 Crystal fight is "easy". If you went in to ACP11 with: PLD, RDM/drk, BLM, SMN, RNG, Healer, the ACP11 fight is pretty extremely easy. Otherwise it's pretty crazy. So with that said, the proper strategy can make this fight easy. Things that make this Nanaa Mihgo fight extremely hard however is her En-Enfeebling on every one of her swings. These can silence, paralyze, and stun. The other factor that makes this fight extremely hard is the huge damage, and large range of King Cobra Clamp. This can 1 shot your tank, and then Nanaa Mihgo can just go through your DD's one at a time using King Cobra Clamp about every 1~2mins and cause a wipe. Due to the nature of both of these big-time fail-makers, if you are using 2 hrs right at the start and using the PLD Invincible route, it is extremely important that the PLD use his Invincible immediately after the 1st provoke, before Nanaa Mihgo hits you. If she hits you, you can become stunned, and in my experience, it only took her 6-10 swings hitting stunned-PLD before she was able to unload King Cobra Clamp, and kill the tank within the first bit of having engaged the fight; PLD stunned and paralyzed the entire time being hit. Second important thing to know is that all the enemies you face is here are easy to sleep, and any sleep-resist build up seems to be slow (exception of the Goblins). The same can be said with Gravity and Bind. Due to this you shouldn't have a problem killing the Goblins and Nanaa Mihgo's minions, if you choose to go a non-zerg DD route. Last important thing to note is that the Mithra minions should not be ignored, and you should treat them with caution. Their magic and damage can be very high, so either kill them or keep them slept/silenced. If you have a BLM with you, that should be the BLM's entire job: sleep, stun. Thats it, thats all, 100% attention to making sure crowd control is maintained. Melee DD can handle damaging Nanaa Mihgo; nukes aren't required (she can be slept or gravity-kited when she uses Perfect Dodge). With that said, one strategy would be to have a BLM sleepga everything. The PLD can flash/provoke Nanaa Mihgo, and then provoke/flash the RDM-goblin. At this time he can use invincible to spike hate and lock it to him when Nanna wakes up, Sentinel will also provide the same results if you are not planning to unload all 2hrs at the start of the fight. The party can then wake the RDM goblin, pull it back to the entrance so that if you wipe you can still reraise. From there, kill the RDM goblin, then the WAR goblin, then the THF goblin, then focus on Nanaa Mihgo; resleep anything as you needed, and keep Nanaa gravitied as much as u can. If she is gravitied you will land more hits, and if the tank is insta-killed Nanaa can be kited while you recover. This is what my experience was and it seemed to work well. We didn't spam gravity, we used it in moderation for fear of resist buildup. From there, she can be slept or kited when she uses Perfect Dodge. Her minions can be slept or killed when she summons them; looking back I may have opted to sleep Nanaa and kill the minions had we known the power of the Tier IV magic they can cast. Taking down Nanaa Mihgo as quickly as possible is very vital for success here; that is where a zerg DD method shines. So alternatively your party could simply attempt to just 2hr on Nanaa Mihgo right after the PLD uses invincible instead of going after the RDM-goblin. No matter which way you do it, you should all 2hr together, and the DDs 2hr should for sure be used on Nanaa Mihgo, and be used when she's full HP, or after she uses her Perfect Dodge. --Malitia 21:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Easy win with RDM/BLM, RDM, SAM, DRG, DRG, PLD. RDM/BLM ran in and ES Sleepga all 4 mobs. PLD then Provoked Nanaa Mihgo and 2 houred to gain hate while DD's zerged. Summoned mithra were slept by either RDM. Fight took about 5 mins. PLD took 0 dmg with Defender, Rampart, Sentinel and Phalanx II -- Intergalacticsockpuppet 02:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) This is a very easy win. Rdm, Blm, Smn, Brd, Pld, Mnk was the setup. We buffed at start and then blm went in and used sleepga 2. The enemies are very susceptible to sleep and the only one to wake up at all was Nanaa who was easily reslept. We fought the goblins and kill first and then moved onto Nanaa. The healer just needs to make sure that the tanks HP is maxed out during the entire fight against Nanaa because of her tp moves. Nanaa during the fight will also summon two helpers at different times so blm made sure they stayed slept. Won in 7 minutes, the fight is very easy as long as the healer does its job. Won with PLD SAM SAM DRG BLM SMN. BLM opened with Sleepga, PLD voked Nanaa then hit Invincible, and SAMs did Sekkanoki -> 2 WSs on Nanaa (SMN may have also thrown in an offensive BP; wasn't paying attention to him). She hit Perfect Dodge shortly after. BLM nuked her while it was up. When Perfect Dodge wore, she used King Cobra Clamp and summoned one of her minions, who hit the PLD with Evisceration at the same time as King Cobra Clamp, killing him. One of the SAMs hit 2hr and got 3 WSs off then died, but we killed Nanaa a second later. We didn't even bother with the goblins or underlings; just kept them slept and focused on Nanaa. Not too hard a fight. --Kyrie 23:59, 22 July 2009 (UTC) White Mage's Repose seems to do very well versus the mithra. Just did a run that went to hell and I was able to sleep them without resists where Sleep and Sleepga etc was getting resisted. --Minigoji This is not an easy fight. We went in and the first thing she did was some stun, para, blind move that stopped most from even 2 houring then did that straight line tp move and killed three people lol. I guess we are really unlucky. Lahan 17:34, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Just completed this using the following Jobs: SCH/RDM, BLM/WHM x5. (From this point I will address this strategy using third person) The strategy was as follows: Entrance Into The Fight: The SCH (keep in mind buffs do not hold through the zoning, however, food does) used Light Arts, Enlightenment and Penury to cast Reraise II (you do not lose exp, so either Reraise, or Reraise II is fine, I was just use to Reraise II), then followed up with Accession and Stoneskin, Protect IV, and Shell IV (Accession was used for all three). BLMs cast Reraise, Blink, and Aquaveil. Everyone rested to full MP and the SCH ensured three Stratagem Charges were avaliable. Upon reaching full MP, the SCH used Accession and placed Hailstorm upon the party (I have Stormsurge so as to grant +INT, hence why I used Hailstorm). Starting The Fight: The BLMs tested the distance before casting started and chose a point to begin casting from. This was seen to be roughly 1/4th of the way down the smooth ramp into the actual arena. The SCH readied Dark Arts and Addendum: Black during this testing phase. After testing distance, the lead BLM called an in-game time to begin opening with Thundaga III, while the SCH readied Manifestation, targeted Nanaa Mihgo (the mithra), and prepared to cast Sleep (I, personally, do not have a macro for Sleep as I manual cast it using the ALT+M Menu, so during this time I readied the cursor and set the sub-target to the mithra so as to cast with a simple Enter press). BLMs then began casting at the appointed in-game time and the moment damage was observed, the SCH cast Sleep. ::Note: This strategy will now be broken up into two sections. What will follow is the plan of action that was to be taken and the plan of action that actually occured. Continuing The Fight: Upon the SCH's Sleep spell landing (for safety, two BLMs were designated as emergency casters for Sleepga in the event the SCH's Sleep was resisted), the SCH readies Manifestation and cast Gravity upon the mithra. The BLMs then begin to cast Blizzaga III on the mithra while the SCH readies Manifestation and Sleep II. Upon the defeat of the goblins and the arrival of the first of the mithra's lackies, the SCH casts Sleep II. ::Actual Events: After Sleep landed, one of the BLMs Thundaga IIIs came in too late, waking the enemy up immediately. During this time, I was readying Manifestation and Gravity, which caught all but a single goblin. Upon seeing this, I set up Manifestation and attempted to cover the group with Sleep II. As I caught all but the goblin mage, a Blizzaga III woke them up, and eliminated all but the Mithra and her now summoned lacky. I quickly used Manifestation and Sleep to lock down the two mithra while two downed BLMs reraised. I told the group I would stay to keep the enemy locked down while they recovered in the back near the teleport pad. Finishing The Fight: With all but the mithra and her lacky left, the BLMs begin to time Thunder IV on Nanaa Mihgo while the SCH readies Manifestation and Sleep. Upon damage, the SCH casts Sleep, catching both Nanaa Mihgo, and her second lacky which is quickly summoned. From this, the BLMs begin to ready Blizzard IV while the SCH recasts Manifestation (if possible) and Gravity (if needed) and sets up Sleep II, targeting Nanaa Mihgo. Upon damage, the SCH casts Sleep II, and the BLMs begin the final (if the last did not succeed in finishing the fight) volley to end the fight. ::Actual Events: While the BLMs recovered, the lacky awoke, and while I began casting Sleep, she put up Utsusemi: Ni. I made an attempt to run and Manifestation Gravity while awaiting the recast on Sleep, but was greeted with Shark Bite for my efforts. As I went down, I informed the BLMs that the lacky was heading there way. They proceeded to Sleepga, while I reraised. We rested a short time until Nanaa woke up, in which she was put back to sleep, and we began to form a Plan B. We opted to eliminate the lacky first, and following a timed mix of five Thunder IVs and Blizzard IVs, the lacky was down with the help of a single Drain to seal her fate. From this we kept Nanaa slept and under Gravity, while we recovered from weakness. The BLMs timed another set of Tier IV on Nanaa, bringing her to around 50% HP, give or take 5%. During this time the second lacky was called out, and, to my surprise, behind me (Nanaa was a good 10-15' feet in front of us). I had prepared to Manifestation Sleep and only caught Nanaa due to this surprise twist. We collectively threw Sleepga and Sleep II (it was a moment of quick thinking vice timed precision) to lock the lacky down. During a rest and conversation as to timing nukes (during which I was attempting to persuade them to just open fire and end it), Nanaa and her lacky awoke, and while the lacky was slept, Nanaa was suddenly immune to everything. I was cut down and the BLMs began to cast anything they could. Burst IIs, Freeze IIs, and a Tier IV went off (some combination that I did not recognize at the time) and the BLMs were systematically cut down one by one. She could not have been at more then 5% when the final BLM went down. After Nanaa and her lacky returned to the arena, we Reraised (myself and a BLM required a Raise as we had not gotten Reraise up), and waited to become unweakened. We only had four and a half minutes remaining when we were up to speed and began the final push. The BLMs set up to Manafont (some had used it during the wipe) and time Burst II and Freeze II and I set up to Gravity the two Mithra with Accession, and Sleep the lacky, as Nanaa was immune. This went off without a hitch, and I started assisting with a Thunder IV of my own. After my spell was cast, I fired off Bind while the BLMs kept throwing every spell they could. Nanaa got off a King Cobra Clamp and then finally went down with a last volley of Thunder IVs, Blizzard IVs, Burst IIs, and Freeze IIs. To close, the ease of this method is great, but the room for error is extremely small. We would not have had as many problems as we did had one of the Thundaga IIIs not landed off time during the beginning of the fight. Aside from that, due in no small part to immense courage under fire, we pulled through with a win. This is a very effective, and quite possibly the fastest, method avaliable should everything pull through correctly. While I had already completed A Moogle Kupo d'Etat, I would still like to thank Doraco, Jeaux, Lavitzslambert, Rennin, and Xingba for involving me in such a unique, and as of typing this, undocumented strategy. I encourage everyone to try your own ideas first, as there is no penalty to experience lost, and to remember that fun is truely the only reward that matters. --Blurryhunter 21:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) *My group tried a similar strategy to the one listed above using 3 BLM/RDM, 1 BLM/WHM, 1 COR/NIN and 1 RDM/BLM. Same thing as above, started off with Blizzaga III and Thundaga III to kill off the goblins, then started nuking Nanaa. However, after several failed attempts, we found it was too difficult (even with all the sleepers) and too chaotic to allow the "assistant" Mithra's to live. Instead of trying to keep them slept and Gravityd just nuke the 1st assistant (I believe it's job is Ninja) to death while Nanaa sleeps, making sure to note whether or not she has Utsusemi up. We opened the first round of nukes on her with tier 3 aga to make sure Utsusemi was not an issue, this also damaged and woke Nanaa, but she was easily slept by the Corsair. When you know her shadows are down simply finish her off with Tier IV nukes. You can now turn your attention to Nanaa who will eventually summon a second "assistant". I suggest tryin to keep this one slept as she is Aspirable and it makes for a faster finish. *Most importantly, the key to success with this particular method is the timing of every nuke. You must all cast together, and each cast must end roughly at the same time (give or take 2-5 seconds). If you are too late to react on a timed nuke, the best thing you can do is just wait for the next wave. The quicker you can sleep them, the more likely everyone will stay alive. Nanaa was seen to hit blms for around 250 damage on average, often with an Ensilence effect. Bring Echo Drops and Antidotes as her King Cobra Clamp does inflict an extremely potent Poison. --Bebedorah 09:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) =Quick Deaths= It is incredibly easy for a melee to be nearly instantly killed if they have threat on Nanaa as she called a Mithra. Both times a Mithra popped, the person currently tanking Nanaa was killed by the Mithra before she had actually appeared fully targetable on screen. Other than this we did not have many issues with this BC. With two sleepers RDM and BLM we were able to keep everything slept. However, we found it was not ideal to keep more than 2 Mithra slept at a time. When Nanaa had called both of her Mithra henchmen we immediately slept Nanaa and killed the 2nd Mithra add. When Nanaa used Perfect Dodge we used that time to kill the second add. Very simple fight. Fun for the sleepers as well. Niwaar 09:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) =Have to re-do ??? gathering if you lose?= Has anyone found out if you have to regather ???s if you lose the fight? I imagine you do, just like ACP, but so far it's not noted... Laude :You do lose the key item when you enter the BC, just like with ACP, so I assume you do have to regather them. My PT won on our first attempt though, so I can't confirm for sure. --Kyrie 22:06, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Confirmed: you have to restart from the goblin to get new(!) marks on your map Bigkiller Skillchain Possibility She popped a Fragmentation on our Monk. Evisceration + King Cobra Clamp Fragmentation. Poor guy didn't have a chance. *did this fight, and had King Cobra Clamp x2 make Distortion. meaning with above info we have: Fragmentation/ Distortion --Grabelli 04:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) = Nanaa Mihgo's Attack Additional Effects = The article mentions Mihgo's attacks as having the additional effects of Paralyze, Poison, Silence, and Stun. However, it also claims her attacks can have the additional effect of the En- version of those statuses. If her attacks had the additional effects of "Enparalyze," this would literally mean that the NPC's attacks grant the target PC an additional effect of Paralyze. This is very dubious, especially since there is no Enparalyze, Enpoison, or Enstun spell, ability, or enchantment. More importantly, do her attacks have a chance to grant PCs additional effects on their attacks anytime she hits? If not, it seems more likely that the author meant Mihgo's attacks ONLY have the additional effects of Paralyze, Poison, Silence, and Stun. In that case, mentioning the En-statuses is redundant. It is also inaccurate since the NPC does not use any ability nor any spell to activate these additional effects. —The SCSIBug 12:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) You're making it out to be much more complicated than it is. She has additional status effects on her melee attacks, like quite a few other bosses do. They don't need to use a spell or ability to grant themselves these effects, they are completely innate. I think most people understand what an enspell effect means, and don't tie it directly to the enemy casting a spell in order for them to receive that effect. Bottom line; the chat log says "Additional effect: Stun" or "Additional effect: Paralyze" when an enemy with innate enstatus ailment spells attacks you, just like it does for any other enspell/additional effect. There are no inaccuracies here, because no where does it state Nanaa casts any enspells or use abilities to grant her enspell effects. --Auraeon 20:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC)